Diabolik Lovers Do-S Vampire Vol.5 Reiji Sakamaki/Traducere
thumbDiabolik Lovers Do-S Vampire Vol.5 Reiji Sakamaki traducere: Reiji este singur în camera sa şi vorbeşte despre sunetul setului ce ceai chinezesc, precum al linguriţelor în căni şi la cât de sugestiv sună. Apoi el filozofează despre cum viaţa, este legată de o mortală răceală, cum este plină de pericol şi disperare. *tu intri în cameră* 00:40 Reiji: Hm? De ce nu te arăţi în loc să te ascunzi?...Deşi, dacă asta ceea ce tu ai ales să te ascunzi, este o slabă încercare *ofetază* Doamne feresşte-mă, dacă nu ar fi fost unul dintre fraţii mei în această cameră te-ar fi mâncat *murmură* aş fi un needucat. 01:07R: Hai şi îngenunchiază. Da, aşa este corect, în faţa mea şi pe podea. Închide, şi fă-o mai repede. *tu păseşti înăuntru şi faci ce ţi s-a cerut* Foarte bine. Acum stai până îţi spun, nu-şi este permis să-ţi mişti picioarele...Heh...Nu sunt crud, este un test perfect prin care îţi corectez postura. 01:41R: Ei bine...o să continui şi o să-mi beau ceaiul. *ceaiul chinezesc se aude* *oftează* este ceva în neregulă? Este ceva ce ai vrea să spui? Nu fă confuzi, nu ţ-iam permis să vorbeşti. A cui permisune ar trebui să o iei în considerare ca să vorbeşti cu mine? 02:18R: Doamne fereşte...dar când mă uit la cât de nefericiţi sunt ochii tăi, această ceaşcă de ceai devine neapetinsantă. Nu este frumos? Ai permisiunea să vorbeşti. Fi rapidă. 02:36]R: Cât de mult trebui să îngenunchezi aşa?...până când î-ţi voi spune eu să te opreşti. Cine ştie cât de lung? Ahaha...Oh, doamne, picioarele tale tremură deja? Trebuie să fie foarte dureros? Dar va trebui să aştepţi până când sunt satisfăcut. Nu va nici o clemenţă. 03:10R: Ce este? Deja plângi? Este din cauza asta....asta îmi displace la femei. Dacă tu crezi că mă voi răzgândi pentru că doar tu plângi, atunci te înşeli. 03:28R: *oftează* Cât de deprimant...Nu poate fi ajutat, cred. Foarte bine atunci hai să ne turnăm nişte ceai. Ar trebui să consideri asta un privilegiu, să mă ai pe mine care să te servească personal. *se duce să toarne nişte ceai* 04:00R: Mmm.. percepi mirosul delicat al ceaiului? Un astfel de lucru irosit pe tine., este ca şi cum ai mirosi o floare, nu-i aşa? Ia o înghiţitură...încetişor...Este fierbinte, aşa că ai grijă. 04:26R: Acum, grăbeş-te şi încetează să plângi. *murmură* Doamen, ce persoană supărăcioasă. Ei bine? Ai de gând să începi să vorbeşti acum?....Ce vrei să spui pein "ce"? Evident, este despre motivul pentru care ai venit aici, în această cameră, la acestă oră. 04:52R: Fi scurtă. Timpul este scurt, aşa că îţi voi da trei secunde. Trei, două, unu...Hm? Ce ai spus? Ai avut un vis înfricoşător?...*chicoteşte* Văd. Dumnezeule....*chicoteşte* 05:12R: Ah ha, te rog nu te enrva. Nu-ţi luam în râs micile tale frici. Defapt mă gândeam despre cum tu este cel mai propabil să fi şi la cât de drăguţ este. 05:25He finds it amusing that you’re having nightmares, but then he apologizes for being rude. He doesn’t think that it’s unusual for you to have nightmares, since you’re just an ordinary girl with no special attributes who is in a terrible situation. It’d be strange if you didn’t have nightmares. At all hours you’re being called on by Ayato and the others and having your blood sucked in addition to being harassed. There really isn’t any time when you’re safe. 06:15R: *chuckles* Come now, your tea is getting cold. Please drink more, it’ll ease your feelings. You can’t possibly be refusing the tea I made, right? 06:32R: You want to drink it when it’s a bit cooler? No, it’ll be a problem if you don’t drink it right now. The delicious tea will be spoiled if you don’t drink it at the perfect time. *tu bei imediat* 06:50R: *chicoteşte* Aşa este...te rog savurează-l încet. Voi turna ceva pentru mine de asemnea. *el toarnă ceai şi inhalează* Ah~.. este un miros foarte frumos, nu crezi? Dacă nu ai fi aici, atunci ar fi fost o noapte perfectă. 07:23R: *oftează* Ce este? Te holbezi la mine de ceva timp de acum. Eh? Ai vrust să mă vezi bând ceai? Eşti persoană aşa de vocală....Care este motivul pentru care vrei să vezi un astfel de lucru? 07:50R: *îşi drege gâtul* Îmi place ca ceaiul meu să fie ceva mai rece. Te rog lasă baltă, asta nu este nici una dintre problemele tale. Pe deasupra, îmi displace să-mi am setul lustruit de porţelan chienzesc de cea mai mare calitate atins. Trebui să fiu atent ca să mă aigur că nu-mi spargi preţioşi copii. 08:22R: Tacâmurile sunt nişte lucruri aşa de minunate. De exemplu uită-te te rog cu atenţie la această fucrucliţă. Aceşti dinţii te ajută să pătrunzi uşor alte lucruri. Şi această farfurie de aici....dar gândindu-mă la ce fel de de mâncare gătită ar putea conţine mă face să simt că.acţiune. 08:42R: Dar piesa de care sunt cu adevărat sunt interesant acum este această ceaşcă de ceai. Forma şi ornamentele sunt aşa de detaliate. Nu este oare mai frumoasă decât un portret sau o poezie sau o proză? Bând sânge din înăuntrul acesteia ....doar gândindu-mă încetişor şi sorbind.....*chicoteşte* Vino mai aproape. Asta este ceva ce numai un artist artizanal ar putea fi capabil să o duplich-.. Ah! Nu trebuie să o atingi - *o spargi* 09:20R: *i''nspiră adânc*'' Ceaşca a fost......Nu ţi-am spus să nu o spargi?! Şi chiar şi aşa, tu fără grijă.....degetul tău....a fost tăiat. Începi să sângerezi, nu-i aşa? ....*oftează* Este din cauză pentru că implicându-te cu o fată umană este....*oftează din nou* Hai să-ţi tratăm mâna repede. Acum fi tăcută şi arată-mi rana. 10:00R: O voi linge până când va fi dezinfectată....uite aşa...*sărută tăietura* Ai auzit ce tocmai am spus înainte? O voi mai spune doar odată. Te rog să fi tăcută. Pe scurt, te avertizez este inutil să rezişti. Acest tratament pentru mâna ta. Dacă ta zbaţi aşa, îţi vei găsi cauza mai multă durere. 10:33R: Aşa este...Acum înţelegi femei, nu? Nu-mi displac aceste...*îţi sărută tăiatura din nou* *îşi controlează respiraţia* Uite. Este gata acum. A fost dureros, nu-i aşa? Ai scuns-o bine. Nu pare să fie seriosă, dar trebuie să bandajam tăierura înseamnă că vei simţi din nou. 11:06R: În plus.. sângele tău..este multa mai delicios decât ce am gustat vreodată....Motivul pentru care ceilalţi continuă să te caute....Ei bine, nu pot spune că nu-i pot înţelege. Sângele tău....cu siguranţă are cea puteri care ne face să ne îneabunească doar bând-ul. 11:34R: *tuşind* Este ceva în neregulă? Ai o expresie aşa de înfricoşată.Ahh~! Ştiu exact ce gândeşti despre mine. De la o singură picătură de sânge.....te gândeşti că voi înebuni. Te întrebi dacă ar trebui să fi în defensivă, corect? Eşti chiar o persoană simplă de înţeles. 12:00R: S-ar putea numi naivitate. Dar în realitate, eşti doar o prostuţă care oricând doreşte ceva observă ceva, nu? Oh, doamne asta a fost destul de nepoliticos din partea mea. 12:15 Apoi spune despre cum ei, vampiri din casă, au grijă să nu înebunească. De asemnea el punctează că fiinţe care cad însăşi spre nebunie nu se pot comporta ca şi nişte gentlemani...mai ales când sunt în prezenţa sângelui unei femei. Pe scurt, ei se pot gândi doar la cum ar dori ei să le bea sângele. El îţi spune că dacă ei erau acum nebuni pentru sângele tău, atunci ai fi de neajutoreată. În final ei sunt astfel de creaturi şi tu nu ar trebui să uiţi asta. 13:08R: Acesta este avertizmentul meu....Da, aşa este, ar trebui să te simţi privilegiată să fi avertizată. *chicoteşte* El însă găseşte ironic faptul că exact după ce ţi-a data acest avertizment, începe să-şi simtă gâtul arzând. 13:35R: Se pare că tratându-ţi rana este explicaţia asta ar fi: *păseşte spre tine* *răguşit* Adevărul...nu pot să rezist sângelui tău. *tu fugi ca să scapi* 13:55R: Ahahaha! Unde încercăsă pleci? Uşa este încuiată deja. Expresia ta trădează întrebarea, când am închis uşa, corect? Să fi aşa de evidentă....De aceea eşti cineva care este îngijorat doar de sine. 14:11R: Acum...stai tăcută aşa ar fi cel mai bun. Te rog relaxează-te. Nu voi face nimic dureros. *vine spre tine* Să fi obligată să stai tăcută în timp ce te uiţi la un demon....ce persoană prostuţă eşti. Asta este greşeala ta. 14:35R: Sau este că tu înţelegi că cee ce ai făcut venind în camera mea este maotivul pentru care fac asta? Mm, te rog luminează-mă. *tu fugi de el* Oh, doamne ai de gând să rămâi tăcută? Nu-mi vei spune nimic? 15:00R: Este bine. Sunt curios să văd cât de mult timp poţo îndura asta. Şi acum...De unde ai prefera să ai sângele supt?Gâtul tău? Buzele tale? Încheiatura ta?....Sau dintr-o ceaşcă de cea? Uite... 15:32R: *râde* A fost o glumă, doar o glumă. Expresia ta speriată este destul de plăcută. Te face să fi o ţintă petru tachinări. Crezi că defaăt mi-am pierdut controlul? 15:50 Îţi spune că ai fost în prezenţa fraţilor săi prea mult, să crezi că el şi-at pierde contrlul. Îţi spune să nu-i faci să râdă, deoarece chir şi dacă eşti drăguţă şi sângele tău delicios, nu eşti tipul lui. Dacă vrei ca să-i scoţi din minţi, atunci trebuie să devi o femeie mai rafinată. Punctează că o femeie ordinară ar trebui să înţleagă deja fără ca el să să fie nevoit să eplice, dar aparent tu încă nu înţelegi. Gpseşte asta chiar jalnic. 16:42R: Atunci, ce mă va face să-mi pierd controlul? Ce este cu expresia asta? Este frică, dar de asemnea nefericire. Heh....nu este binevenită. Defapt este chiar drăguţ. Nu eşti fericită cu gndul asta? *începe să chicotească* La început este amuzat de expresia ta, dar defapt se revelează că o găseşte foarte nepoliticos. entru al opri din a o face şi a doua oară, sau să se gândească că tu ai putea să.l faci să continue, are de gând să te dreseze ca pe un animal. 17:26R: Aşa este....Primul lucur care este de făcut...*pocneşte din degete* Ah, ştiu...*culege ceaşca spartă de jos* Oh, doamne, ceaiul a fost irosit. Acum ce vei face că este pe tot covorul? Grăbeş-te, ce stai acolo aşa pentru? Înţelegi ce trebuie să faci? Nu-i aşa? 17:54R: Nu este evident? Ar trebui să înghenunchezi în mâini şi picioare şi să cureţi. Îi spui că el ar trebui să fie cel care l-a vărsat. Este surprins că ai îndrăznit să vorbeşti împotriva lui aşa, dar apoi oftează şi murmură la cât de deziluţionat este. În final el îţi spune că ar trebui doar să o faci repede. El nu a cerut ca tu să-l întrebi, ci a cerut. Pe scurt, te avertizează că în mod intenţionat tragi de timp. De asemnea adaugă că vrea ca locul să strălucească de curăţenie în comparaţie cu restul. *tu renunţi şi iei o cârpă* 18:30R: Ah! Ai observat că era o cârpă chiar acolo. *tu îngenunchiezi şi începi să freci* *el chicoteşte* Aşa este ...dacă ai fi sot cu adevărat onestă ascultându-mi cuvintele în primul rând atunci poate nu te-aş mai fi făcut să faci un lucru aşa de neplăcut. 18:54R: Este din cauză că atitudinea ta este prea oribilă. Da, aşa este,luctruieşte podeaua din colţ în colţ. Înghenunchiază pe pode aşa nu-ţi dă nicun pic de rafinament deloc, dar este oarecum plăcut, este defapt destul de tentant. 19:28R: Ce am gusturi proaste?..Ahaha...Ar putea fi aşa, dar este ai o problemă cu asta? Chiar şi aşa, nu te poţi opri acum. *pocneşte din degete* Ah, da acum te rog să te ridici? Uite, fi rapidă şi tăcută. *tu re ridici* 20:00R: *oftează* Aşa cum mă aşteptam. Ce fel de postură este asta. Spatele tău este încovoiat. Cât de indisciplinată. Ridică-ţi bărbia şi stai dreaptă. Oh, doamne nici dreaptă nu poţi sta? Asta este etraordinar de ruşinos. 20:28 În orice caz el nu este dezamăgit de tine, deoarece nu este nimic special la tine decât cu excepţia puterii sângelui tău. Nu te complimenta. O pierdere este o pierdere, deşi nu este nici un fel de înţeles dacă tu nu-i găseşti unul. 20:58R: Cel puţin eşti capabilă să dansezi, nu? Nu poţi....dansa? *oftează* Asta este o problemă. Serios ce te-a învăţat tatăl tău? Sunt dezamăgit. Atunci în seara asta te voi învăţa cum să dansezi. Dacă nu poţi să faci nici asta, atunci viaţa ta nu are nici un fel de scop. 21:42 'Gândul de a fi în sferturi de apropiere de o femeie îi dă un sentiment de dezgust, Dar, ei bine el nu vrea săţ-ţi măresccă nivelul de ignoranţă din jurul lui. De aceea îţi va da un tratament special *chicoteşte* Te întreabă ce este în neregulă şi de ce ai o expresie speriată. Îţi spune să nu fi rezervată de când în sfârşit el este treaz. Şi acum să înceapă lecţia! '22:25R: *bate din palme* Începem....asta este cee ce vroiai să spui, dar înainte de asta te rog să te schimbi în rochia aceasta. Ca şi partenera mea, am ales o rochie albă simplă pentru tine. Este important să aibă o formă bună. 22:45R: Eşti satisfăcută de ea? Asta este o culoare care se potrivesteş unei tinere domnişoare ca şi tine, nepătată şi totuşi întinată. Acum te rog să te duci şi să te schimbi. Oh, doamne la ce te uiţi? Te poţi schimba chiar aici. 23:18R: Te rog relaxează-te. Deşi aş putea să-ţi văd trupul, nu ar schimba asta când am dansa. Ah....doar dacă, vrei să experimentezi?.....lipită de mine. *chicoteşte* Dacă nu vrei asta , atunci dezbracă-te. 23:45R: Te rog dă-mi corsetul. Va fi mai rapid pentru tine. Încep....*trage şnurul* Heh,....doare? Dar trebuie să înduri asta pentru a purta această rochie frumoasă. Acum, totul s-a terminat. 24:14R: Ahh.. rochia asta te complimetează excesiv. Se spune că oricine poate arăta bine în hainele portivite . Se pare că ochii mei s-au înşelat. Acest capriciu nu a fost pentru tine, a fost doarm ca să-mi satisfacă proprile mele gusturi. Nu te înşela. 24:37R: În rice caz....atunci, aş putea avea mâna ta? Oh, doamne, care este înţelesul ezitării tale acum, după toate astea? Ţi-e frică să mă atingi? Dar nu contează ce spui pentru că este prea târziu să te retragi. Grăbeşte-te şi vino încoace. 25:06R: Apropo, ştii cum să păseşti, nu? *oftează* Să nu şti nici măcar atât.....cât de ruşinos. Uite aici, este un simplu vals. Unu, doi, trei....unu, doi, trei. Fii mai receptivă şi umează-mă. 25:33R: Umrătorul pas este o întoarcere. Acum, hai să încercăm asta din nou. Unu, doi, trei. Unu, doi, trei. Oh, doamne eşti cam rigidă. Eşti emoţionată? *şopteşte în ureche* Învaţă prin a mă imita mai mult. Da, mai mult. *tu accidental îl calci pe un picior* 26:05R: Să ameninţi piciorul cuiva aşa....cât de stângace eşti? Priveşte. Pantofii mei au fost murdăriţi. Ce vei face în privinţa asta? Scuzele sunt inutile pentru mine. O pedeapsă ieşită din comun trebuie să fie aplicată ca să fi sigură să nu mai faci o astfel de eroare, nu-i aşa? 26:34R: Acum ce fe de pedeapsă ar fi mai potrivită? Heh....expresia ta este extrem de nesigură. Te rog linişteş-te te rog, nu sunt ca şi fraţii mei care te-ar răni sau care te-ar face să plângă. Un bărbat ar trebui să fie un gentleman. 27:01R: Ar trebui să-ţi sărut...mâna ta mică....uite aşa. *îţi sărută mâna* Vezi? De ce ochii tăi sunt aşa de măriţi? Să fie oare pentru că vroiai să fi rănită? Hehe...ar trebui să fi mai onestă. Ei bine...atunci, hai să ne continuâm dansul. 27:40R: Heh.. se pare că timiditatea ta a dispărut. Da, dacă îţi pui mintea la contribuţie poţi să o faci. Ar fi mai bine dacă ai fi făcut asta de la început. Ei bine, aia şi asta sunt două cheti complet diferite. 27:58R: *chicoteşte* Aparent se pare că ai reuşit să te distrezi cumva din situţia asta. Dar...datorită faptului că nu mi-am putu bea ceaiul....gâtul îmi arde. Gustul sângelui tău....se întinde prin întreag mea gură...doar imaginându-mi...îmi face gâtul să ardă. 28:32R: Dacă ar fi să-mi pun colţii pe gâtul tău fără apărar, aş putea să mă eliberez de această sete. Ah~ tnu este altă cale decât asta. *lângă urechea ta* Sângele tău..! *tu te împiedici* 28:52R: *oftează* Se pare că ţi-ai sucit piciorul. Să ţi-l fi sucit într-o aşa măsută...Cât de ingenios. Aş fi vrut să mai dansez cu tine pentru ceva mai mult timp, dar asta nu poate fi ajutată. Te voi duce într-o cameră. 29:13R: De când eu sut motivul pentru durerea din piciorul tău, conştiinţa îmi este încărcată. De aceea cea mai bună soluţie ar fi să te car, nu voi face nimic nepotrivit. 29:30R: Te rog nu te mişca. Dacă te zbaţi piciorul te va durea. Dacă nu vrei aşa, atunci hai să continuâm. Desigur, dacă tu vrei să simţi durerea te rog continuă să te zbaţi. Dacă faci un astfel de lucru, nu cred că vei putea să alergi de mine. *el râdes* *închide uşa* 30:07R: Ei bine, acum stai nemişcată pe pat. *îţi dă drumul pe pat* De ce te uiţi aşa la mine cu astfel de ochi. Ah....este pentru asta este camera mea? Un comentariu scurt, nu am zis niciodată că te voi duce în camera ta. Tu eşti cea care se gândea la asta. 30:37 El realizează că tu chiar vrei să te încrunţi la el. Dar el reteoretic te întreabă dacă înţelegi cu câtă consideraţie îţi oferă, mai ales tu cea care eşti rănită. Mai ales de când ar fi putut să te dea afară şi să-şi bea ceaiul în pace şi linişte, ceea ce este exact ce ar trebui să facă. Şi deci el ezită. 31:12R: Oh, doamne, această situaţie....cu tine aflându-te aici chiar acum...Hm? De ce eşti aşa de surprinsă? Acestea sunt evident adevăratele mele sentimente. 31:34 Pare să să fie destul de ofensat de felul în care tu te holbezi la el cu sfidare în ochii tăi. Deci te apucă de picior şi îl presează. Apoi el vorbeşte despre cum tu exişti numai pentru că eşti folositoare acum. Acest fel de existenţă este indizerabilă pentru el. Îl face mulţumit să te vadă aşa. 31:58R: *râde* Oh mdoamne, ţi-ai ferit privirea. Aşa cum credeam, tu chiar eşti uşor de înţeles. Ai libertatea de a te uita prin cameră, dar nu cofunda. Nu-ţi este permis să atingi ceva care nu este necesar. 32:22R: Hm? Eşti curioasă să afli despre sticlele mici de pe raft? Hahaha....ochii tăi sunt tăioşi. Aia este colecţia mea de otravă. Începe să vorbească despre cât de uimitoare este felul în care afectează încet trupul victimei făcă ca ei să ştie, până când ei încep să se comporte diferit. De exemplu, se poate face ca ceir cicălitori cu ochii largi deschiși din fața lui, care se uită prin jurul camerei sale să simtă durere și să-i facă să-şi dorescă ca din cauza durerii să-şi reîncelşteze puminii desupra porpriului piept (amenințare voalată pentru tine). El te întreabă dacă nu găsiți asta o scenă minunată. 33:15 El îţi atrage atenţia că te uiţi la el du dispreţ. Ei bine, lui nu-i pasă de ceea ce tu crezi despre el. Dar nu te vede deloc înţeleaptă, de când el a făcut ceva cu tine deja. 33:48R: *râde* Încă tot nu îneţelegi? Aşa este....ţi-am pus un strop de otravă în ceaşca ta de ceai mai devreme. Haha...HAHA! Glumeam. Nu mi-aş irosi preţioasa otravă pe o femeie inutilă ca tine. Şi totuşi ai fost păcălită.....cât de adorabil. Din nou gândesc asta. 34:33R: Este bine, nu? Eu sunt cel care alege victimele pe care să-mi experimentez otrava. "De exemplu, cine?" Doamne fereşte, ce întrebare prostuţă. Cei care nu mi se supun regulilor mele, evident. Te rog să nu-ţi fie teamă pentru că nu sunt probleme atunci când te comporţi ca atare. 35:05R: *mormăie* Orcum, acel "bun de nimic" (vorbeşte de Shu)...doar să-l omor omor ar fi prea îndurător. Trebuie ca el să simtă durere din nou şi din nou....vreau să-l chinui. Îl urâsc...aceea persoană. 35:26R: Ei bine ce am zis, nu te interesează pe tine. Te rog să uiţi ce s-a întâmplat acum. Se pare că am vorbit umpic prea mult *oftează* Asta este un dezastru. Motivul pentru care sunt aşa de vorbăreţ ar putea fi din cauză că am băut prea mult din sângele tău. 35:56R: Aşa cum credeam acel sânge este special. Suficient de dulce ca să te îmbete...ca şi cele mai de calitate frunze de ceai...Nu, mai mult de atât este ceva ce nu pot să uit. 36:27R: Ce este? Aceea expresie mizerabilă din ochii tăi. Ar putea fi pentru că eşti îngrijorată pentru mine să mă faci sclavul sângelui tău? Ah, observ am atins un nerv. *el izbucneşte în râs* 36:57R: Dacă asta este cazul, atunci mă tratezi mult prea blând. De câte ori să-ţi spun, gândurile tale sunt absurde. *SONATA LUMINA LUNII* 37:10R: Este extrem de neplăcut. Mi-ai încălcat regulile făcându-mă să mă simt neplăcut. "Nu am auzit de un astfel de regulă?" Cât de idioată poţi să fi? Această poate fi greu spusă...În mod natural este evidentă. 37:46 Te întreabă dacă nu ai realizat până acum că eşti inferioară intelectual faţă de el şi de orice altceva. El realizează că tu ai crezut sincer că eşti egală cu el totuşi. Asta este ceva de neiertat. Şi de aceea el te va încătuşa. 38:15R: Îi se potriveşte...*şopteşte* Cum se simte? Felul în care libertatea ţi-a fost furată. Ahahaha....Oh, doamene deja eşti speriată, nu? Îţi curg lacrimile pe faţă? Cât de trist. 38:45R: Dacă vrei iesrtată atunci te rog să te comporţi cu mai multă demnitate. Unde crezi că vei ajunge cu expresia asta mizerabilă ? Tot ceea ce face este numai să mă tenteze mai mult. 39:04R: Dacă îţi vrei libertatea atunci mai întâi....va trebui să-mi furi din mână aceste chei. Nu poţi să o faci, nu? Eştă fără puteri. 39:26R: Ahahaha.. Te rog nu te uita aşa urât la mine. Ar trebui să ştii de prima dată că nu te voi lăsa să pleci aşa de repede. Şi aşa orice fel de speranţă nu este necesară.....ca şi *îţi scutură cheile prin faţă* Oh, doamne le vrei aşa de mult? Nu şti când să renunţi, nu? 40:05R: Acum ascultă cu atenţie. Îşopteşte* Tu.....nu ai nicăieri....unde să fugi. Hehe...Dacă nu eşti încă conştientă ar trebui să te luminez eu. Vorbeşte despre cum dacă ar fi să scpai din această cameră nu ai avea unde să te ascunzi sau ca cineva să te salveze. *şopteşte* Sau ar putea fi mai bine pentru tine să te dai bătută. *tu îţi muţi privirea plângând de el şi el râde* 40:53R: Şi uite aşa faţa ta a devenit roşie. *tu te zbaţi* Og, doamne vrei cheile aşa de mult? Nu ştii să renunţi când trebuie, nu? În orice caz, mulţumită faptului că te mişti camera asta a devenit prăfuită. 41:18R: Este o aşa ruşine, dar sunt la mita răbdării mele. FI TĂCUTĂ. Nu a fost pre mult nu? Poate doar umpic din adevărata mea putere şi tu deja te scufunzi în podea....dar ei bine aceea atitudine ordinară a ta ţi se potriveşte. 41:57R: Este vna ta din moment ce tu ai fost cea care m-a enervat. Chiar când vroiam să fiu îndurător. În orice caz...Am renunţat să mai aştept ca să-ţi gust sângele. Mă voi decide acum asupra pedepsei tale. 42:33R: Da aşa este....sângele care îşi curge acum prin corpul tău este bun. Are valoare, nu? Ei bine atunci m-am decis că îţi voi bea sângele din inima ta. 43:00R: *râde* Aum, grăbeşte-te şi ridică-te imediat! *tu te ridici* Hmpf...Doamne freşte, eşti inestetică, nu? Mizerabilă...patetică...deplorabilă....compătimitoare. Dar voi oamenii sunteţi fericiţi în mizeria voastră, nu? *tu îl plezneşti peste faţă* 43:33R: .. Cât de interesant...să-mi loveşti obrazil aşa. *chicoteşte* Asta este ceva ce trebuie pedepsit. Atunci să începem...*şopteşte* Admite că eşti posesiune lui Reiji-sama şi că îmi dai sângele tău. *tu te zbaţi* 44:05 Amândoi cădeţi de pe pat şi el observă cât de nefericită arăţi. Dar crede că nu poate să-ţi bea sângele dacă eşti pe podea. În plus, acest loc este mult mai preferabil decât să îşi murdărească hainele. Vede că încă ai ochi sfidători. Îl amuză că tu nu-ţi vei arunca speranţa că vei reuşi să scapi, chiar şi dacă este evident că nu poţi. 44:34R: Aceea privire a ata în ochii...nu mă deranjează . Speranţa ta, mândria ta, şi stima ta de sine...Le voi şterge de tot. Şi după asta...nu vei avea nimic decât pe mine. 44:58R: Când ai început să te uiţi la mine aşa? Hehhe....va merita să te vâd cât de mult poţi să mă sfidezi. Va fi măsurabila ta încăpăţânare. Gâtul meu este deja considerabil uscat. 45:21R: Ar trebui să începem curând. Sunt un vampir...când sunt în faţa ta...în faţa sângelui tău...motivul meu se risipesc *respiraţie întretăiată* Mie sete. Setea asta cere sângele tău. Nu...mai este nevoie să o suprim, nu?Asta este ...pedeapsa ta, până la urmă. *te muşcă* *începe să respire convulsiv* 46:00R: Corpul meu se simte amorţit. Sângele tău......îmi satisface setea! ESTE MINUNAT~! AhahahaHAHAHAHAHA!! 46:22R: Când îţi beau sângele....ce simţi? Sângele tău îmi trimite volţi prin întreg corpul şi se împleteşte cu al meu. În acel moment ce simţi?! 46:50R: *râde* Deci nu vei spune nimic? Doar pentru că am băut odată din sângele tău, şi deja ai devenit foarte tăcută. Este asta pentru propiua ta stimă? "Asta nu este adevărat"? 47:15R: Deci tot nu vrei să fi onestă, nu? Ce păcat. *şopteşte* Orcum, cred că ai fost năcucită de mine *inspiră expiră* Încă sunt.....sete. Chiar acum...nu am nici o intenţie....de a-ţi da drumul. *clopotele sună* *te muşcă din nou* *gâfâie* 48:04R: *râde* Noapte este încă foarte lungă. Acum....nu îţi vei lăsa sângle...să-mi satisfacă sete. Hahaha.. ~Sfârşit~ Categorie:Traduceri